beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 23: Secrets of the Mystic Spiral!
Secrets of the Mystic Spiral! is the twenty-third episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Hikari, Kira, Céleste, and Haque go the the suspected base of the Mystic Spiral, and encounter a foe thought long dead. Plot The episode begins with Hikari, Kira, Céleste and Haque arriving at a large lake in Transylvania, in which is submerged a huge rusted spiral. Haque congratulates Kira on using her power to locate the base, but tells everyone to get changed into their wetsuit. Before going off to get changed, Céleste asks if the wetsuits are the transparent ones designed by Renaud, Kira exclaims her admiration of Renaud, but Hikari says that she never thought he would be like that, but Céleste replies that he and Angus are two peas in a pod. After suiting up and putting on the air tanks, the four dive into the water. While underwater, they see all these metal spheres laying on the bottom of the lake, and Haque asks Kira to use her power to locate the sphere exuding the greatest pressure. Kira points to the sphere with the largest amount of pressure, and the four swim to it. Haque runs his hands over the sphere to find the entrance, and when he touches he hand on a certain panel, it opens. Inside the sphere, the four take off their cumbersome air tanks, and get out their torches. Céleste shines her torch around the sphere, and to her surprise it is very large, more so than it appears from the outside. Kira locates the direction from which the pressure is coming from, and they four head that way. As the four enter the room, they see a large alter adorned with swords, but in particular 7 swords arranged on a tapestry-covered dias. Céleste walks to the display, and goes to grab a sword, but as she does an armoured figure grabs the sword and slashes her in the stomach. Haque grabs Céleste's body and Kira launches Dragonshen at the armoured figure, but the figure deflects it easily with its armoured gauntlet. Haque moves Céleste, who falls unconscious from the pain, he identifies the armoured figure as Dragon E. Knight. Kira laments leaving her sword at the Lunefleur mansion, and cries out to Hikari for some support, who creates a water barrier. A bey falls from the ceiling, and is caught by Dragon E. Knight, and Haque recognises it as Huntsman Holle BA145:IS, and warns the sisters that as a Dark History bey it will have power beyond what they have ever faced before. Dragon E. Knight launches Holle, and Hikari and Kari respond by launching their own beys, the swing from Holle's sword launcher send a shockwave so powerful that it knocks everyone besides Haque backwards, and destroys the water barrier created by Hikari. Holle goes directly for Dragonshen, hitting it so hard that it creates an impact crater, and Haque challenges Dragon E. Knight, proclaiming that while Dragon E. Knight is a Dark History blader, Haque studied the techniques of the greatest blader of all time. Dragon E. Knight rushes at Haque with his sword, which Haque dodges, while Holle continues to attack the two dragon beys under its own volition, Haque launches Toucan, quickly activating its Re-Quip and sending it at Holle. The attack fails as Holle's facebolt is too dense, and Holle turns its attnetion back to the dragons, it attacks both simultaneously, making the grind into each by fencing them in. Kira exclaims her annoyance, but Hikari points out that they can't use their full special moves without destroying the sphere, Toucan uses its ability to fire a wind bullet at Holle, which is intercepted, but blunts the blade that intercepted it. Holle continues its assault on the two dragons, and Toucan turns its attention to Dragon E. Knight himself, launching itself at him, and despite being caught in his gauntlet keeps spinning by firing wind bullets into Dragon E. Knight's hand, cracking the gauntlet. The constant assault of Holle is taking its toll on the dragon beys, and the pair are cover in scratches from Holle's blades. Toucan attacks Dragon E. Knight, who catches it with his other hand, Toucan cracks this one as well using the hammers of its re-quip, Holle comes and attacks Toucan, smashing it into the wall, creating a crater. Holle activates its special ability and begins to glow, Kari activates her Re-Quip, but Holle turns the power from the attack into power for it to use against Toucan. Toucan is being shredded, but activates and ability which creates a tornado that pins Holle in place. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes